One life left
by Sarcastrophe
Summary: I'm feeling very uncreative. Summary (...and everything else I missed . .) will be done some time else, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Right when we start I wanted to say that I make absolutely no promises;**  
**1) That this story will ever been even the slightest bit interesting.**  
**2) That I wont abandon it after the second chapter. Really, last time I actually finished a story it was because I got bored of it and killed off the main character. **

**If you want to add me on mcl, my name's Thuviel. I actually have two accounts (for different outcomes) and that's my newest one (I'm episode 3 or something like that O_O). For any Inheritance fans, you may recognise Thuviel, the elf that practically nuked Vroenguard.**  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**And just one more thing... After a while, I got a general plot idea, but it didn't even make sense in my head, so I highly doubt it'll make any more sense here.**

She rubbed her glove covered hand against her arm nervously. The strong winds blew her unruly hair ahead of her face, almost as if trying to push her to the doorway. She sighed, finally trudging up the weed-covered brick pathway towards the house. She hesitated again as she arrived in front of the obnoxiously coloured purple door.

She reluctantly lifted one hand and knocked on the door, the other tapping nervous rhythms on her hip as the wind whipped her hair around her face.  
There was the sound of padding feet and a shadow flickered over the front window before the handle turned and the door was pulled open.

"Tuesday? What are you doing here?" Surprise coloured the voice of the pink-haired woman who opened the door.

"Nice to see you too, Auntie" The shivering girl answered in a raspy tone.  
Auntie's bubble-gum pink eyes surveyed Tuesday's trembling form.

"You're bleeding! What have you done, silly girl!" She goaded, taking her by the arm and ushering her in, to the kitchen, where she pulled out a chair at the table and rushed over to one of the cupboards. Tuesday hesitantly took a seat at the pine table, squinting her eyes to see better in the dim light.

Auntie rushed back over, pulling chair out for herself and tugged Tuesday's arm towards her, muttering to herself as she dabbed the blood off. Tuesday hissed quietly and shifted in her seat as Auntie wrapped a thin bandage around the gash.  
She released her arm and set her eyes on Tuesday.

"What's going on?" She questioned, leaning back in her chair, not breaking eye contact.

"I couldnt stay there... Please, Auntie... Don't make me go back" Tuesday's voice was muted, almost a whisper, but it wasn't hard to hear the desperate undertone.

Auntie sighed. "Tuesday, you know I can't have you here... You'd be on your own for weeks at a time, you know that. Your mother would've wanted you to stay with Elsie".

"Like the rest of the kids with no one else left to take them in?" Tuesday whispered, looking at the ground.  
Auntie closed her eyes, a silent war raging. She fixed her gaze back on the injured girl and sighed again.

"Upstairs, last door on the left."  
Tuesday's eyes flicked back up to hers.

"Thank you do much, you don't know how much this means-"

"This conversation isn't over. Now go to bed, you're clearly exhausted. Well talk more tomorrow." she urged.  
Tuesday whispered another quick "Thank you..." before dashing off up the stairs.

The pinked haired woman emitted a deep audible breath.  
"Best call Elsie, then" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, by the way... Things like 'mall' I'd usually call a shopping centre, so some things will sound weird. Chapters are very short, but then again I don't feel the need to do longer chapters when no one's really reading :P**

**For those of you who don't know, Umbreon is a pokemon and by 'animal hats' I meant the type of thing you find here: ****animal-hats-with-paws com**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tuesday sighed.

She was standing smack bang in the middle Sweet Amoris's very own mall, where Auntie has dumped her with a wad of cash and a shopping list. Earlier that morning, after a long and tiring conversation with said beloved and rather irritated aunt, who was late for work by about 2 hours, she had been sent off to buy just about everything remotely important. Why? Because, in true Tuesday fashion, while staging a skilful getaway the place that was supposedly 'home', she had left everything behind.

She had nothing but the clothes on her back.

People of all ages filed past her, chatter loud and colours flashing. _Might as well get on with it, then. _

She started on around the different stores, finally coming across a vast store with a blur of extravagant colours called 'Threads'. _Must be a clothing store, right? _She shrugged to herself and entered the store, breathing a sigh of relief at the range of clothes that met her. _I can't keeping wearing the same clothes. _She spent ages in the store, picking up a range of just about everything they sold. Anything from gloves to shoes. _To think I still have more stores to go to... _She laughed to herself. She finally came across the last part of the store...

Hats. A gleeful grin spread across her face, and her eyes swept over the racks until she came across on of few things that she would happily spend her entire lives savings on. _Animal hats._

She spent a good ten minutes looking through them. Having already chosen one hat, a cute Umbreon one that was hidden behind a few penguin hats, she had narrowed the remaining down to two hats, a white rabbit and a fox.

She shifted, tilting her head the the two hats clutched in her hands and rolling her shoulder where she'd been carrying the shopping basket around.

"Choose the fox" An amused voice called out from behind her. Tuesday head snapped up and she pirouetted on the spot. Standing a few feet behind with a cheesy grin and a hand on his hip was a bubbly-looking blue haired boy.

"W-what?" She stuttered out, surprised.

"Well, the white hat doesn't really match with anything, but the fox one would look nice because of the orange, it works with your hair, and it's almost the same shade as your eyes" His grin was contagious and Tuesday quickly found herself with a hesitant smile.

"Sorry, I'm Alexy by the way! I've been watching you for the past ten minutes, you're quite funny."

Tuesday pulled a face.

"Honestly, if you were anyone else, that statement would have been a lot more creepy than it is". Alexy threw his head back in a laugh.

"Either way, go for the fox hat" He flashed pearl white teeth at her.

"Hey, Alexy! Where are you, I want to go home!" Someone called from elsewhere in the store with an irritated tone.

Alexy glanced behind him.

"That'll be my brother, I best be off. Will I see you again?" He titled his head at her, playful eyes sparkling.

"Well, I only officially moved here today, I'm sure I'll be attending the local high school..." She trailed off, shrugging limply.

"Great! See you!" Alexy beamed at her and bounced off through the store with a quick wave.

_Well, that was... interesting..._

She hummed._ Off to the next store it is._


End file.
